


You want a revelation, some kind of resolution

by one_dream_made_flesh



Category: Florabella - Fandom, Florence + the Machine
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Florabella, Lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_dream_made_flesh/pseuds/one_dream_made_flesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabella is leaving for LA to spend New Year's Eve there. Florence wants to convince Isa to stay with her, but can't find the right way to do it. They both reflect about what is going on between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this fanfic when I saw Isa's pictures with Millie Brown on New Year's Eve. Also Florence on Instagram not looking very happy (IMO) with a friend in London about the same time.
> 
> Anyway, mostly wishful thinking from a florabella shipper.

It was a chilly evening, Florence was a bit tired, not having slept her needed 8 hours. She felt anxious to meet Isabella, for they haven't spent much time together since the end of the tour.

Florence arrived early at the café, looked for a table at the back of the place and ordered her usual brand of tea, with some toast for Isa. She instructed the waitress to bring it after her company arrived, checking her mobile for any messages.  
There was one from Isa:"I'll be there in 5." it read.

Flo had rehearsed all she wanted to say to Isabella, it was killing her, after all this time still concealing her feelings and messing things up. She had been cold to her friend most of time these past six months, not deliberately, but rather to protect both of them from getting hurt.  
They were sipping tea and Isa kept munching on the toast she enjoyed so much, and Flo always remembered to order.

Flo observed her, lost in her thoughts, at the same time feeling like kissing her friend. Snapping out of it, she cut the silence "So, when are you leaving?"  
"Tomorrow morning." Isa replied offering an awkward smile.  
"Oh, can't you spend New Year's in London? We could travel North and book a hotel room if you like later..." Florence regretted the suggestion as soon as it flew out of her mouth.  
"Um, thanks dear, but I've already made plans... plus you know we need a break to sort things out..." Isa said hesitatingly, avoiding eye contact.

Florence thought Isa preferred to be with her friend Millie, who she called her "twin", and with whom she was always exchanging messages and having late night phone calls sessions with.  
But she chose not to talk about this, not to show how jealous she was.  
She was experienced in pretending after all this time.

Florence didn't know what was going to happen after Isa's trip, and she wanted to have some memories to cling on. She decided to risk it, even if she would regret it later.

"Come home with me, Bella" she pleaded in a soft voice, a sad longing in her eyes, "You can spend the night, and send for your baggage later..."  
Isa cut her "It's all right, I'm carrying just essentials, I have loads of stuff back in LA."

"We can watch one of those scary movies you like", Flo suggested, during their short walk home and Isabella smiled excitedly.  
Isa knew what movie nights with her bff usually led to, it had been a while but she was aware of how much they both wanted it.

***************************** 

Credits were rolling and there was an awkward silence.  
Isa put her hand on Florence's thigh, who gripped Isa by her shoulders pulling her into her lap. No words exchanged, no permission asked. They both wanted it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella is leaving for LA to spend New Year's Eve there. Florence wants to ask her to stay with her, but can't find the right way to do it. They both reflect about what is going on between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flo and Isa realise something important about their friendship.  
> Also, the conclusion.  
> Hope you flows like it!  
> :)  
> ________________________  
> 

The first kiss was tender, then hard, harder, desperate. Clothes coming off as they stumbled upstairs, falling into an unmade bed.

Their bodies clashed into each other, they were lost in a skin storm, all lips and tongues, hair and fingers, exploring the most hidden depths of each other, like the world was coming to an end and they were out of time.  
There were tears too, happy tears, sorry tears, they went for hours, just stopping to catch their breaths.

It was almost morning and they were staring at each other, Flo looking for the right words, she wouldn't mess it up this time.

Suddenly she blurted out "Do you still love me, Isabella?"  
Isa didn't hesitate "Of course I love you... and most importantly I'm still IN LOVE with you."  
But she had to leave and they would sort it out later.

Florence didn't protest, this mess was her doing too. She kissed Isa one last time and Isabella wiped the tears from her cheeks, giving the redhead a sweet smile and was out the door. Flo didn't walk her to the cab, she'd probably make a scene.  
She stood in bed, burying her head in the pillow which still carried Isa's scent.

******************************** 

It was New Years' Eve, Isabella was in LA with her friend Millie and other people. She had fun but couldn't deny someone else was on her mind.

Across the Ocean, Florence was surrounded by friends and family, she should be happy, but she wasn't. No matter the distance or whichever way the wind carried them, her heart would always be with Isa. She couldn't pretend anymore.

Flo reached for her phone, it was almost midnight but all the noise and glee around her couldn't take her mind off the one she most wanted close to her embrace. 

"Happy New Year, my dream girl" she texted, "I wish I was kissing your lips right now. I love you XXX".

Five minutes later came a reply from her little Machine.  
"Me too. I miss you xx"

******************************** 

Florence woke up late the next morning. Her phone was vibrating and she picked it up.  
There were some missed calls and a voicemail, Isa's voicemail, she clicked on it. 

"Hey Flo, hope you're all right.", her voice was hoarse, "Shit why are we not together? Come stay with me in LA, we can work it out. Get back to me when you hear this. I love you!" her voice cracked.

"Why does it have to be so difficult??", she thought. She could have told Isa how much she needed her, how she was a coward hiding from her feelings all these years. Maybe she wouldn't have left and they wouldn't be crying thousands of miles apart, with an Ocean in the way...  
But now it was time to be brave and go get her girl. Hold on to her and never let go. 

Two days later, Flo was outside Isa's flat. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.  
Isa dressed in her shorts and top, tanned and radiant like a California girl. Flo opened her big smile, lighting it all up.  
"Hi Bella", all she managed to say coherently.

Isa stood on her tiptoes and enveloped Flo in an embrace, they brushed their lips and stood there as time froze.  
Finally Florence was where she belonged, with the one who had her heart all these years.

They could work it out, no hurry now.


End file.
